


Honor and Consequences

by Tazmy



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Prisoners of War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmy/pseuds/Tazmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for "Prisoners of War". Athos insulted the king and the king's law. There must be consequences but his friends are watching out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fanfiction for many years but this is my first attempt in the Musketeer universe. I just finished the episode "Prisoners of War" and needed something more.
> 
> Thanks to Karri for the beta

Treville never regretted naming Athos as captain of the musketeers. Athos lived a mountain among men, built on honor and loyalty. He led his men with a grace that commanded obedience, not from fear, but from love.

Case in point: Despite his current anger and fear, Athos exuded calm. Treville, however, could see past this to the emotions Athos kept below the surface. He could see the slight fidgeting of Athos's hands and his somewhat narrower eyes.

"The king was compassionate enough not to have Sylvie executed," Treville said, tempering the anger in his own voice. Was it really anger? No. At least not toward Athos. Maybe fear? No. Not entirely, anyway. Fatherly love? Possibly. He always had a special affinity for the special four.

Athos took a moment before he spoke. His voice as calm as his mannerisms as though he were speaking of the weather and not torture. "20 lashings for a crime she didn't commit is hardly compassionate."

"You forget your place, Athos. You left the king's presence without permission. Do you have any idea the temper this put him in? I remained only to quell his temper."

"I thank you for that," Athos said. He bowed his head slightly and waited for Treville to continue.

"Next, I'm told, you stopped the Red Guard from carrying out the king's orders. When warned that it was treason to interfere, you answered, 'To hell with the law'." Treville realized he was now shouting. It took all his restraint to keep from trembling with anger.

"The Red Guards don't exactly have regard for the law. They have no honor."

"No, but you do," Treville answered. "Word about this is all over Paris. The captain of his musketeers saying 'To hell with the law'. Do you have any idea what damage you have done? The king is furious and his reputation is tarnished by the very people who are supposed to be protecting him."

It was hard to believe Athos would ever say those words. 'To hell with the law.' Athos lived for the law. He fought for the law. He would one day die for the law. Desperation changed him and now it was up to Treville to save him.

"My choice in words was poor," Athos admitted.

"Clearly."

"I could not let them hurt her. I could not stand by and allow..."

"I know," Treville interrupted. "You are a good man, Athos. A loyal friend. This is not in question."

"I shall tender my resignation to the king. My actions were mine and I will face the consequences."

"He could have you hung," Treville said. They both knew this to be true but now it was out in front of them, ready to be faced.

Athos bowed. "I am my king's servant. Whatever he commands, I will accept."

The king had come close to giving the order, Treville knew. Treason was a serious crime made worse by Athos's insult of leaving without permission. Add to this the imminent civil war and a public display that questioned the king's authority, and any king would have called for justice. Treville knew if it had come to pass, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan would have raced to his aid, but Athos, ever the honorable man, would not have defied the king—not to save himself at least.

"I don't doubt your honor," Treville said. "Neither does the king. However, he cannot afford to ignore this insult, especially when all of Paris is sharing the story. We're on the verge of civil war. Civil unrest is high. This only serves to fan the flames."

"I take full responsibility," Athos answered.

Treville expected nothing less. Mad as he was at the situation, he was not mad at Athos. The musketeer had raced to the aid of his love. No one could have expected him to do otherwise.

Treville calmed himself before speaking again. "I spoke to the king and steadied his hand. I convinced him further of Sylvie's innocence and pushed him for mercy. He will not have your life."

Athos breathed deeply, his shoulders visibly relaxing. A moment later he said, "Then we are back to where we started. I must resign."

"No. The king needs you in these dark times. You are the captain of the musketeers and you are needed to protect him and this city. He also understands that his son will need you."

"Then what is to happen to me?"

At this time, three figures appeared at the doorway to Athos's office. "We're to take you to the king," Porthos said.

"You are here to arrest me then?" Athos asked.

"You did insult the king and his law," Porthos answered.

"Why not send the Red Guard for me?"

"He didn't want to risk us fighting them again," Aramis said.

"It seems he thinks we might not be content to sit this one out." Though D'Artagnan's words were serious, his tone was meant to lighten the mood. He always had a way of doing that. His slight smile and humor could make any dark situation more bearable.

Aramis added, "We told him if he were to hang you he'd have to hang the three of us. I don't think he would have minded hanging me so much but losing four musketeers would be devastating."

"Then he threatened lashes," Porthos said. "We told him we'd be sure to help you escape France long before we let that happen."

"I would not go with you," Athos cut in.

"No, but we'd take you anyway," D'Artagnan answered.

Treville watched the exchange with slight amusement. Four friends bound together by one creed, 'one for all'. They lived so closely to this creed that not even king and country could break them apart. They were each other's strength. They were the reason each of them were still alive.

"What is his plan?" Athos asked. "You leave him little options."

The three friends exchanged wary glances with Treville.

"What is it?" Athos prodded further. "Tell me."

Treville answered, saving the three from having to do so. "The king will order your confinement in the Bastille for a period not longer than one week. Long enough to let this all wash away. The king will save face in dealing with you and Paris can forget this happened."

To Athos's credit, he did not shudder at the punishment. The Bastille was an awful place, not fit even for a rat much less a musketeer. It was not the first time, however, one of them would stay there and a week was not forever. This was the best Treville could have hoped to negotiate.

"I am grateful," Athos said, smiling slightly at each of them. Treville wondered how much of that was show to convince the others that he was okay. "We should go now. The king is waiting."

Treville watched as the three friends set off. Civil war was coming and Grimaud was still out there. Each of the musketeers was as good as twenty others in a fight. Together they were worth a 100 men. France relied on their loyalty and courage. In all Terville's years in the military, never before had he commanded such amazing men.

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways this is a nod to the books where Athos does indeed get arrested by D'Artagnan for insulting the king. In the books, D'Artagnan does everything he can not to arrest Athos but Athos is too honorable to allow for anything else. I know the show is very different, but this episode reminded me a lot of that scene. Thanks for reading.


End file.
